Young Master Is A Young Mistress?
by MaddiSeesStars
Summary: What if Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent Phantomhive, was actually born a girl? Keeping him as the head of the Funtom Company, Will he be forced to reveal who he or rather she is? CielxSebastain Fluff,smut, lemon, and language.. Viewers discretion is advised..
1. chappy 1 (:

**Authors note: Hey Guise :3 Just a slight note.. This is placed before the 2nd season but Ciel is 14, instead of 12 or 13 or whatever xD**

**I don't Own Black Butler Or the characters!**

* * *

"Mmhm" I tensed as Sebastian opened the curtains. "Sorry Young Mistress." The demon butler said trying to hold back laughter. "Sebastian," I looked at him with concern. He knew what i was going to say. "You must not address me as Mistress, but as Master." He looked at me as if he was going to say something but quickly closed his mouth. He's the only one, other than my deceased parents, that know my true identity. Sebastian constantly nags at me, telling me that I should stop covering up that I'm a girl, but honestly I was now at the age to be married. I don't want to marry. Almost every man out wants to marry 'money'. "Young Mistress?" Sebastian pulled me out of my thoughts. I sighed heavily. "What's wrong, Young Mistress?" He Asked. "Nothing, I was just thinking, anyway, what do we have planned for today?" I asked as he wrapped the bandages around my chest, I have to admit it's getting really hard to hide my identity.

Once Sebastian finished dressing me, he pulled my hair back and tucked my longer layers under, so my shorter layers lied to look as if i had a boy-ish cut. He slowly slid my eye patch over my right eye. It covers the contract seal. He let his hand linger on my face. I let him. It used to bother me, when his eyes suddenly flash fuchsia, he looked so hungry, but i looked further into his eyes to see another emotion. 'What was that?' I pondered. "Come Young Master, would you like scones With your tea?" He asked as i started to walk. "yes, but can I have breakfast in my study today?" "Yes, right away." he said and started to bow. "Oh, and Sebastian, absolutely NO VISITORS. Kay?" I said. "Yes, my lord."

He came in soon, and quickly handed me my tea. 'This aroma?' I pondered. "Sebastian, is this Earl Grey?" "No Young Master, it's Ceylon tea." He said. "Young Master? Are you feeling alright, that's the first time you have gotten the kind of tea wrong, ever." "Don't remind me!" I shot back. "Sebastian, untuck my hair please." He gave me a wierd look. "Of course," he said as he started pulling the pins out. "I'm guessing you'd like me to keep the others out too?" I chuckled lightly. "You know me all to well." I stood up quickly as a sharp pain shifted through my stomach and back. I was dizzy and lighted from standing up to fast. I lightly fell forward toward Sebastian. Grabbing his arm to steady myself** (kinda like how Yuuki From Vampire Knight fell into Kanames arm during that one ball)** "Young Mistress?" he asked with worry in his eyes._

* * *

**Well, running out of time here at school.. I'll update later.. Let me know what chu think (:And yes, I know it's really short but I was running out of time! ..-Maddi Jane :3**


	2. Chappy 2 (:

**Authors Note: Hai c: So I've been writing a lot but I got another chapter done, yes I know the last chapter was really short, but this one will be longer. I promise (: well Disclaimer: I don't own Anything! Nothing at all xc I wish I owned Sebby-chan! Maybe I can barrow him xD.. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ciel's p.o.v.**

I awoke to find myself laying on something warm and BREATHING? I sat up quickly and let out a small yelp. The 'thing' silently wrapped its arms around my frame and whispered in my ear, "Shh. Young Mistress, you'll alert the others!" "Se-Sebastian?" I huffed, looking away to hide my now red face. "What are you doing in my bed?" I looked around to make sure I was in my room. I then noticed I still had my day clothes on. "Young Mistress, you fainted, so I carried you here." "T-then why was I laying on you?" I stuttered while I was trying to pull out of his grip. "Well, you see.. While you was passed out, you grabbed me and ordered me not to leave you." He took a short breath. "Then you proceeded to tug me into your bed, hence why you were laying on me."

"A-alright then, Sebastian will you draw me a bath and make me some tea?" I asked while tugging on my neck tie. "Yes, Young Mistress." He bowed and walked into the bathroom. I followed him. After he filled the tub, he turned to undress me. I lightly pushed his hands way and said "Sebastian, I can undress myself, thank you though!" I dismissed him to make me some tea to calm my nerves.

I slowly unbuttoned my shirt and pulled my arms from its sleeves. I then rid myself of my socks, shorts, and undergarments. I started to undo the bandages, when there was a knock on the door. "who is it?" I asked wearily. "its just me" Sebastian paused. "I've brought your tea." "Just a second." I whispered, knowing he heard me, I quickly unwrapped my chest. I gazed around the small room for a pin or a clip to pin my hair up. I stepped into the water just as Sebastian came into the room. I lied my head on the back of the tub. He cam over and unclipped my hair and let it fall. almost touching the floor. Sebastian then took the comb off my stand wear the piping hot tea sat and ran it through my hair.

Sebastian started to run his fingers through my hair. Making me involuntarily shiver. He plaited my hair in swift and fast movements. Pulling it to the side so just a couple of inches sat in the water. The water soon became cold. I took a look at him to let him know I was ready to get out. I stood up slowly as he wrapped the towel around my I was dried off he put my night-gown on me. I started to feel dizzy again. wobbling lightly, Sebastian put his arms around me to steady me. My eyes started to close. I'm really tired. He must have noticed cause he picked me up and carried me to my bed. he lied my down and covered me up. He started to walk out. "Sebastian! Stay, please?" I asked with tears in my eyes. He pulled the covers back and crawled into my bed with me. His hand met my face and whipped the traitor tears away. "Sleep Young Mistress, you need your rest." And with that my eyes were shut and i was offically in dream land..

* * *

**Soo :3 Hows it going. ill update tomorrow(: gotta go to the library before the last football game of the season (:-Maddi Jane 3**


	3. Authers Note :3

Authors note:

Hai guise! Sorry I haven't updated lately, but I'm planning on writing tonight.

I've been really busy with homework, projects, a concert, and we are redoing my room :3

So thanks for sticking around. :D

- Maddi Jane (: **/ **3


End file.
